


Love me, Love me knot

by DanTheRonpaMan



Series: Kinky Femdom Saimatsu [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dominant Kaede Akamatsu, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Top Akamatsu Kaede, Wholesome, submissive shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan
Summary: Kaede gets Shuichi to take the knot. Then they cuddle, and a lot of wholesomeness ensues.(A smutty drabble and some nice wholesome aftercare. Written and posted on Valentines Day!)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Kinky Femdom Saimatsu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Love me, Love me knot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo, more pegging stuff!!!! Yeaaaaah baby!!! Shameless plug number one: if you like pegging, then have I got the fic for you! Go check out my "Kinky Kiiruma" collection, it's the first fic (and currently only) thing in there, but there will sure be more to follow!  
> Please, feel free to leave any (and I mean ANY) requests in the comments, and enjoy!! :D
> 
> By the way, this is the dildo that they're using! https://bad-dragon.com/products/rex

Shuichi's hand fluttered foreward to grasp at hers, and she stroked it gently and endearingly. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes were wrenched closed, and all he could do was let out a few choked gasps and grunts.

This was easily the biggest dildo that they had, and they had been training him up to take it for quite a while now. It was no secret to these two that Shuichi had, undoubtedly, a major size kink. Not to mention him being an absolute bottom and being super into femdom, all of that good stuff. He and Kaede had been pegging for a very good while, and it was honestly incredible. They had an amazing, very kinky sex life, and as things progressed the straps just got bigger and bigger and bigger, until finally they'd bought this. They had never been able to use it to it's full size, but that's what they were trying to do now.

"It's okay, it's okay." She softly stroked his palm, her other hand coming to rub gently at his hip. He whimpered as she rocked her hips a tiny bit, pulling back just a bit when she saw how tense he was.

"I...I c-can't..." He quietly whimpered out, jostling his hips. Part of him genuinely was unsure, but another part of him only said it so that Kaede could reprimand him. Kaede giggled, and lightly grazed her fingers over his aching shaft.

"Shhh, I'm sure you can. I've fucked you out good and loose, I know you'll be able to take this knot." Her tone was oddly calm and cool, but with an undeniable stern and rough undertone that made him shiver. She pressed her hips foreward just a tiny bit more, and he stuttered out a gasp as his hole began to stretch.

Off of the initial look, it honestly didn't seem to him like the knot would be that hard to take. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as it was now. The first part of it was long and thick and well textured, and it was already one of his favorites that they had used. It filled him up nicely. The knot, with all of it's extra added girth and length was so enticing, but he still had yet to actually take it until now. As Kaede pushed against him his hole slowly stretched to accommodate the fit, and it was one of the most intense thing he had ever felt up to this point.

As she lazily stroked him, he began to really relax, and the stretch became more intoxicating than anything else. Every single millimeter was a million times more intense as it slowly rocked in and out of him. A strangled gasp was let out of him as his hole stretched to the maximum girth of it, Kaede rocking the first half back and forth.

"See? You're almost there, so close to taking the whole knot..." She said with a small grin. Upon a first look it seemed innocent and sweet, but behind it was a deep primal sort of urge. She leaned forewards so that she could see his face a little bit better, and when they finally got to it she'd be able to fuck him deeper like that anyways. 

She grabbed his face by the jaw, and his eyes opened up to look at hers.

"I want you to look at me while you take it."

With that, her hips finally rocked all the way forewards, and with a satisfying pop the knot was all the way in. A strangled cry was wrenched out of his mouth as his eyes opened wide, and then shut closed again.

"Hey!" She grabbed his face again, this time rougher than before. Her hips slightly jostled back and forth, shallowly pumping the full length of the dildo all the way inside him. "I told you to look at me while I fuck you." 

"Y-Yes, K-Kaede..." He had a hard time stuttering out even that. Every single jostle of friction inside him was electrifying, and it completely took his breath away to the point where he could barely speak. He bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes focused on her, and she smiled.

"That's my boy... my good, sweet boy." She cooed. Just as she said that, her hips snapped backwards, wrenching the knot and most of the length out of him, and then snapped all the way back in, setting an absolutely brutal pace.

"Oh! Oh my god!" His eyes flickered back and his mouth gaped open. His hands flew up to find something to grab at, and they settled for scratching lines down Kaede's back as she roughly fucked him. Every bounce up and down raked his nails into her back further, and she growled as that primal urge within her snapped.

"Mhmhm, fuck!" Her right hand snapped up and grabbed Shuichi's hair, yanking it forewards to look at her. Her eyes made contact with his hooded teary ones, and she yanked at his head harshly, causing him to moan even more.

"Who do you belong to? Whos allowed to fuck you like this?"

"You! Only you! _A-hhah-!_ " He cried out. His legs wrapped around her hips, his toes curling with each and every thrust.

"That's right, baby boy! O-oh god!" She moaned. The heavy friction of the dildo base against her clit was delightful, and with every full thrust inwards she ground herself desperately against it, causing the dildo to fuck even deeper into Shuichi. 

"Ha-aahmy god! F-fuck!" He sobbed. He typically wasn't one to cuss, but in the bedroom he just couldn't control it. His legs were quaking, and his body was spasming all over. Kaede wasn't sure if she'd ever fucked him this good before, but she damn sure wasn't stopping now.

She suddenly stopped her motions, grabbed him by the legs and crawled up forewards, angling his hips upwards significantly. Shuichi hadn't been the most flexible a few years ago, but now was a different story. She pinned his legs up, changed her stance, and began relentlessly pounding into him as deep as she possibly could. She also knew that this was the angle that hit his prostate the best, and as she began to fuck him again he damn near screamed.

"Yes!! Right there! Oo-oh _fuck!_ " His eyes were really rolled back now, and tears spilled down his cheeks from the pure, overwhelming pleasure. "I'm-mm! So close! Ahh-hah~!! Please!" 

Kaede grinned. "You wanna cum?" She asked, her grip on him tightening. "Tell me how much you wanna cum!"

Shuichi threw his head back into the pillows and sobbed, whole body quaking from the intense pleasure. He babbled some words, none of which being any actual reasons, just mindless begging for her to keep fucking his brains out. She let out a mix between a laugh and a desperate moan, and she knew that she couldn't last much longer.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you cum on my cock." She gasped. With just a few more thrusts he came undone, jolting back and forth as ribbons of cum adorned him and the bed around him. As he came, Kaede desperately ground herself against him, and as he began to calm down she reached her climax as well. 

Eventually, they were both left there panting, catching their breath from their previous activity. Shuichi began to squirm a little, and Kaede realized she should probably pull out. She slid the dildo out of him with a slick popping sound, and she watched as his hole dripped and gaped just a little.

"O-oh my god..." Shuichi gasped. He looked completely fucked out. Red, sweaty, tear stained face, crazy hair, sloppy and gaping hole. In a wierd way it made Kaede's heart swell.

"We should probably get you cleaned up, huh?" She said, getting up. Her legs were a little shaky, and the lower half of her body was buzzing and slightly numb.

"Mmmmn... do we have to..." Shuichi quietly groaned, turning to face her. She chuckled.

"Well, after that we do. You're kinda like... covered in sweat and lube and cum." She said. His face flushed, and he quickly turned his head the other way. She silently snickered at her crude comment as she grabbed the tissues, and othet things she'd set aside for aftercare purposes.

She came back to the bed, and started to wipe down Shuichi. She wiped the cum off of him first, and then cleaned up his hole. He wouldn't deny that it was slightly embarrassing, but also something that he kind of secretly loved. Not a lot of people could get close like this, even in a romantic relationship. He swatted her hand away anyways.

"I-I can do that myself, y'know..." He said, embarrassed. She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Okay, but after all of what just happened it's my responsibility to do all the aftercare. Also... I don't expect you to have the energy after that." She explained, finishing up with the cleanup. She had a fair point.

"Ah. Hoookay.... cuddles?" She asked, holding up a blanket. He smiled warmly and nodded. She quickly went to go turn off the light, and then she unfolded the blanket.

"How do you wanna do it tonight?" She asked, fluffing their pillows. He blushed a small bit.

"Uhm... I don't really care." For whatever reason, he always reponded like that to the cuddle question. Thankfully, she was very good at reading him.

"Hmmm..." she said, crawling into bed behind him and throwing the blanket overtop. "You wanna spoon! And I think you wanna be the little spoon, don't you?" He laughed a small bit as she plopped into position behind him.

"Yeah..." He answered, yawning. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him as close as she could.

"I bet it's just cuz you wanna feel my boobs pressed against you... pervert." She teased, giggling. His face heated up, and he began to stutter out a denial before she stopped him with a laugh.

"I'm just teasing Shuichi, I know that's not it... it's just nice cuddling you like this. I love holding you close to me..." she admitted, wrapping herself around him even tighter.

He wiggled in her grasp, and so she loosened her arms. He turned around to face her, one of his arms draping over her waist, the other coming up to caress at her cheek.

"I love you, Kaede." He said, their faces just inches apart. They both smiled, and she pulled him even closer to her.

"Aw... I love you too, Shuichi." She responded. She closed her eyes and went in for it, and he reciprocated the kiss easily. They spent the next few minutes kissing lazily like that, and then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I started writing the aftercare and then I could not stop writing the aftercare so this is now a two part "pegging the shit out of shuichi" AND "cuddling and softly loving the shit out of shuichi" fic thank you


End file.
